leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Trundle/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Outsmart anyone you can't beat, and beat anyone you can't outsmart." - Trundle is a hulking and devious troll with a mischievous streak. There is nothing he can't beat into submission and bend to his will, not even the ice itself. With his massive, frozen club, he chills his enemies to the core and runs them through with jagged . Fiercely territorial, Trundle chases down anyone foolish enough to enter and laughs as they bleed into the tundra. Trundle's warband once followed a foolish and cowardly chieftain. Under such a weak leader, Trundle feared he and his kin would fall prey to the other troll hordes scattered across the tundra. When his challenge to the chieftain ended in humiliation, Trundle did something that wasn't very troll-like: instead of his fist, he turned to his wits. Thinking on his hairy feet, he spun a tall tale about the troll leaders of old, claiming they wielded weapons of great power as symbols of their right to rule. Though he'd made up the story on the spot, Trundle wagered that if he could find or steal such a weapon, he would become the rightful leader of the warband. The trolls believed him, but none thought him capable of undertaking such a challenge. Knowing the boastful troll would die trying, the foolish chieftain agreed and Trundle departed to the familiar sound of laughter. Alone but undaunted, Trundle ventured into the foreboding realm of the dreaded . There, hidden among the many ancient and dangerous secrets, he hoped to find a weapon to prove his elaborate tale. He out-muscled the Ice Witch's guards and outsmarted her dark magic traps, but nothing he scavenged matched the power he'd described to his kin. Finally, he found an unexpected prize: a huge and magical club of never-melting True Ice. Grasping the weapon, he marveled at the cold power that ran through him. But then the wrathful Ice Witch herself appeared. As she summoned her dark magic, Trundle believed he had met his end, but another clever idea struck him. With a knowing grin, he offered the Ice Witch a devious proposition: a troll army, he told her, would be of much more use to her than one troll corpse... When Trundle returned to the warband, his fellow trolls bowed to his conquest. Calling his weapon "Boneshiver," he took a moment to enjoy the look of numb shock on his chieftain's face before he caved it in. Seizing command, Trundle announced that there would no longer be chieftains - only a Troll King before whom all of his kind would kneel. The trolls rallied behind their brash, new leader and prepared for the coming war. With Trundle leading the charge, the time of the trolls had finally come. |-| 1st= Trolls have never been well-regarded beings on Valoran. Generally speaking, they are barbaric, cannibalistic, and sneaky. They are creatures relegated to the murky recesses of the world, hidden away from most intelligent beings. Despite their maleficent natures, however, the Ruhgosk never deserved the grisly fate that was visited upon them. Generations ago, a twisted necromancer known as Hakolin the Bonecrafter attempted to enslave the Ruhgosk tribe. These trolls are considerably more gentle than their ill-mannered brethren, although still uncouth by human standards. The Ruhgosk fought tooth and claw against the necromancer, ultimately driving him from their land. As a parting gift, Hakolin afflicted the trolls with a leprous disease, forever cursing the members of the tribe. The leprosy would have rotted their flesh away to nothing were it not for the trolls' natural ability to regenerate. Caught forever in a hideous rotting state, the Ruhgosk endured their curse while desperately in search of a cure. They never found one. A wise Ruhgosk shaman learned that he could magically bind the disease to a single troll, provided that the troll could bear the weight of the entire tribe's curse upon himself. However, there was no such troll...until the birth of Trundle. His ability to regenerate is so profound that it appeared as if he did not carry the disease. As Trundle grew, he came to understand his gift and what it could do for his people. When he came of age, he took the curse from his tribe in a baptism of searing agony. Through the shaman's ritual, Trundle became a horrifying creature whose flesh constantly sloughs off his body, only to be re-grown in an unremitting cycle. He has joined the League of Legends in hopes of eventually finding someone who could dispel the heinous curse completely. |-| League Judgement= Previous Abilities These abilities were part of Trundle's original kit, in use from his release in V1.0.0.106 until his rework in V3.6. Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he absorbs its life force and heals for % of its maximum health}}. |range = }} | }} Trundle bites his target with this next basic attack, dealing modified physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his attack damage. |description2 = This attack increases Trundle's attack damage for 8 seconds, with his opponent losing half of this amount for the same duration. |leveling = AD)}} |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | , , or if the attack misses, but will still incur the attack damage increase/decrease. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Trundle does not gain any bonus AD from using this ability on structures or units immune to disabling debuffs (eg. ). }}}} Trundle infects a target -radius area with his curse for 8 seconds, gaining increased attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while standing on it. |leveling = |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} seconds. Enemies caught in the center of the eruption are briefly knocked back. |description2 = The pillar blocks movement within range and slows enemies within |Estimated}} range every seconds. |leveling2 = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | -range. * The pillar cannot be placed inside impassable terrain. Attempting to do so will cause the pillar to spawn in the nearest available spot of accessible terrain, similar to and pets such as . * Although the pillar does not deal any damage, it will trigger in-combat effects such as drawing turret aggro and cancelling the effects of out-of-combat abilities such as and . }}}} Trundle drains the life force out of an enemy champion, dealing magic damage and healing himself for the same amount, aswell as stealing a percentage of the target's armor and magic resist. |description2 = Half of the stats are drained immediately and the other half over the next 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Previous Splash Art North America= Trundle OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Trundle Trundle Lil'SluggerSkin old.jpg|1st Lil' Slugger Trundle Trundle JunkyardSkin old.jpg|1st Junkyard Trundle Trundle TraditionalSkin old.jpg|1st Traditional Trundle Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 37 from . ;V7.14 * ** Giving vision around the cast area. ;V7.13 * ** Can now target turrets. ** The attack following Chomp now has more consistent timing and scales better with attack speed. * ** Increased healing from all sources increased to 25% from 20%. ** Was previously already giving 25% increased health restoration. ;V7.2 * ** No longer speaks over himself when using Subjugate if he's already talking. ;V6.18 * ** Heal now properly procs when and are killed. ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V6.13 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from ;V6.11 * ** No longer procs when shadow expires. ;V6.9 * General ** New splash artwork for Lil' Slugger, Junkyard and Traditional. ;V6.1 * ** No longer affects turrets. * ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 60 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 75. ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ;V5.12 * ** Total ratio increased to % from %. ;V5.9 * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Knockback Distance increased to 225 from 150. ;V5.5 * ** Range increased to 1400 from 1000. * ** Healing amplification increased to 20% at all ranks from %. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Subjugate to only steal 36% of the target's Armor and Magic Resistance instead of 40%. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. ;V3.6 Rework * ** Renamed * ** Renamed ** Damage adjusted to % attack damage)}} from % attack damage)}}. ** Now slows target by 75% for seconds on hit. ** Animation speed scales with Trundle's attack speed. * ** Renamed ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now grants % increased healing to Trundle. ** No longer grants . * ** Renamed ** Now interrupts channels. ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 6.5. * ** Renamed ** Initial damage and drain over time changed to % max health damage from . ** Initial armor and magic resist steal and drain over time adjusted to 20% from %. ** Drain over time effect now applies over 4 seconds and keeps the stats for another 4 seconds afterwards instead of draining over 6 seconds. ;V3.5 * ** Fixed a bug where Pillar of Filth could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Cast animation no longer locks Trundle out of using other abilities. ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer ignores persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where it was not blocked by spell shields. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Fixed a bug where the particle could queue up in the fog of war. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Fixed a bug where it could be dodged. ;V1.0.0.106 Added * (Innate) ** Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. * (Q) ** Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * (W) ** Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * (E) ** Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate) ** Trundle immediately steals his target's health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. }} Category:Trundle Category:Champion history Category:Champion judgements